The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
The technology disclosed relates to calculating interaction strengths for physical interactions, scheduled physical interactions and wireless interactions between users of online social networks. In particular, it relates to determining direct contact or likely contact between users of online social networks based in part on their mobile communication devices. This determination can be used to score interactions that take place outside the social network for interaction strengths.
Online social networks have become common tools through which users interact and share information across various channels including as messages, e-mails, videos, chat rooms, blogs, etc. The inherent value of an online social network is rooted in the value of a users' connections to other users and objects. Typically, most of this value is derived from actions performed and captured on the social network websites. For example, a user may actively follow, like, or comment on another user or object in order to integrate that user or object with the user's social network. Currently, actions external to the online social network cannot be used to influence the relationship between users or between users and objects on an online social network.
User interactions outside of the context of an online social network are not captured or represented in a meaningful way by the social network. For instance, a physical interaction with another user such as attending a meeting and conversing, or collectively viewing a presentation, contributes to a social network. However, there may not be any explicit interaction through the social network, resulting in online social networks not being able to capture such real-world interactions.
An opportunity arises to provide users of an online social network with mechanisms and methods for mapping connections with other relevant users of the online social network. In particular, the technology disclosed allows users of an online social networks to capture real-world interactions with other users and represent them on the online social network. Improved representation and analysis of inter-user relationships may result.